ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis
Story On an asteroid in space, is an auction house, filling with alien buyers. Backstage is several slave holders, with Hokestar having Blaze Spear handcuffed and a chain around his neck. Captain Kork is pushing a large round object underneath a cloth. Blaze Spear pulls against the chain, Hokestar struggling to keep hold. Hokestar: Keep still, dear boy! I promise to make this as painless as possible! Kork: What is that Cretan? Hokestar: This, my good sir, is a Pyrofeline, the last of its species. On stage, Slix Vigma, a robot, takes the stage. Slix Vigma: Welcome, potential buyers. Please remember that all transactions shall occur in cash. Now, let the buying begin! Later, the slave sellers are all gathered backstage, the buyers coming to join them. Vulkanus is one of the buyers, as is a figure in a trench coat and large hat. Sixsix, Bubble Helmet and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk are guards. Slix Vigma: Thank you all for buying from Vigma Supplies. We hope you’ll come back for your servant needs. Trench Coat Guy: I’m pleased as a guppy who just grew his dorsal fin! (He walks forward.) I do have one thing to say, however. Trench Coat guy removes his coat, revealing it to be Magister Patelliday. He pulls out a blaster and his badge, everyone responding in fear. Patelliday: You’re all under arrest! Vulkanus: Oh, heck no! I didn’t spend my entire fortune just to get busted now! Vulkanus grabs the tank from Kork, running off with it. Elektra appears, kicking him in the face, knocking him down. The tank rolls on its wheels, Morty catching it. Molly Gunther, Hobble and several other Plumbers come into the room, charging in. A rabbit like alien with a collar flees, as Hokestar removes Blaze Spear’s chain. Blaze Spear: Ah. (He slips out of his cuffs.) Now we’re serious. Blaze Spear dashes in, spiraling and ramming Bubble Helmet, who was firing laser blasts from his staff. Elektra fires energy shots at Sixsix, who fires missiles, Elektra dodging. Elektra jumps, as Sixsix flies at her, the two clashing. Sweet-Eels Sparkefunk fires his blaster, as Molly Gunther appears, uppercutting and knocking him out. Slix Vigma: None shall interfere with my business! Slix Vigma glows, as all the doors close. Patelliday jumps, biting into Slix Vigma, it malfunctioning. Slix Vigma falls, deactivated. Patelliday: Eh, I doubt it. Kork runs off, as Blaze Spear appears, having left a trail of fire. Blaze Spear: You again. I’ve been looking forward to this for a while. Kork: Argh. Do I know ye? Blaze Spear reverts, revealing John. Kork looks surprised. Kork: Ah! The Plumber who I trashed before. John: Let’s see who trashes who. John swings his arm out to the side, as if to summon Rustic. Nothing happens, as laser blasts fly from the others. Kork looks confused, as John tries again. John: Rustic?! Where are you?! Kork: Argh! Kork charges forward, swinging his energy hook at John. John dodges, whipping a fire whip at Kork, forcing him back. John spins, pulling his arms towards his chest, a suction effect bringing Kork in towards John. John then touches his hand to the ground, the metal from the ground curving up, catching Kork’s hook arm. Kork struggles to get free, as John blasts him with mana. Kork shakes it off, as John covers his fist in metal, punching Kork. Kork falls, defeated. John: There we go. Process these guys. Elektra: Not bad. For human form. (Elektra comes to him.) What’s so special about this guy? John: He beat me once before. I just settled the score. Elektra: So you do hold vendettas. John: You met Baz-El. You bet I do. Patelliday: Uh, John. You need to see this. John and Elektra turn, seeing Patelliday pull the cloth off the tank. It was an aquarium, and inside was a mermaid. John: A mermaid? Elektra: I haven’t seen one of these since the fall of Rome. John: You mean? Patelliday: Yep. This little beauty is from Earth, specifically Atlantis. End Scene A submarine is heading down deep to the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, not harmed by the pressure. John, Elektra, Patelliday and the mermaid were inside. Elektra: So, Camie, how long since you’ve been home? Camie: Oh, it hasn’t been too long. I can’t wait to see father again! John: When you say father, you don’t mean Poseidon, right? Camie: Oh, no, of course not. Our Lord Poseidon watches over us. My father is a descendant to Poseidon though. Patelliday: Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve been to Atlantis. I tell you, the mermaids down there are a sight to behold! Elektra: What do you have against Poseidon? John: Let’s just say I’ve made him mad. I haven’t trusted the ocean since. Patelliday: Well, here we are! Get into those pressure suits, you gillyweeds! John and Elektra get into diving suits, as the hatch opens, allowing them out into the water. Camie swims off ahead, Patelliday keeping up. John and Elektra swim after, going at a slower pace. Elektra: Ugh! Can this be any slower? The group approaches a large underwater palace, the group swimming through the gates. Several mermen are watching, with hostile looks. John: I don’t like this one bit. Such tension in the air. And if there’s a skirmish down here. Patelliday: Ah, don’t get your flippers in a knot, Johnny boy. Atlantians are relatively peaceful. Especially when we’re unarmed. John: That’s what worries me. They arrive in the throne room, a large merman on the throne, with several small mermen guards floating around him. Camie: Daddy! Camie swims over, circling the king. King: Camie! Oh, by beloved. Patelliday: Your Majesty, King Neptune. Neptune: Patelliday. It’s been a while. Have you ever settled down yet? Patelliday: Not yet, your honor. Been upholding my duties as a Plumber. Neptune: Well, you have my greatest gratitude for returning my daughter to me. And who are your friends? Camie: That’s John and Elektra. Neptune: John? That name is a bad omen down here. Ever since one angered my great-grandfather. Voice: As it should. A group of mermen enter the throne room, the lead merman with flowing black hair, and razor sharp teeth. He wields a trident. Neptune: So, Triton. You’re finally initiating your coup. Camie: Coup?! But why? Triton: This regime is old. It needs a change, one that I can produce. I was waiting, hoping you would return, Camie. Me marrying into the royal family is the best way for me to legally take the throne after your father’s death. Camie: No! Patelliday: Now, now. I’m sure we can all work something out. Triton: Silence, Plumber! You have no say here. Capture them all! The mermen swim forward, pulling out energy nets. John and Elektra get ready to fight, as Patelliday rockets past them, punching the mermen away. Patelliday: Get Camie out of here! I’ll handle this! Elektra: Go! I’ll back him up! John: But, Elektra: I’ll just slow you down. John nods, as he presses a button on his suit, it hissing open. He transforms, as his helmet comes off, Walkatrout swimming out. Triton: A shiftling! Neptune: It is the one Poseidon spited. Walkatrout: Camie! Move it! Neptune: Go with him. I’ll be fine. Camie nods, as she swims after Walkatrout, grabbing him and her speeding up. Mermen go after them, as several mermen electrocute Neptune. Camie and Walkatrout go down caverns, as Walkatrout spots something on the roof. Walkatrout: Go back! And up! They go back to the hole, as Walkatrout goes through, walking on solid land, with an air pocket. Camie comes in, getting on the land, hidden from the mermen soldiers going by. Camie: Now what? Walkatrout: I’m not leaving Patelliday and Elektra here. It’s only a matter of time until they destroy her suit. Camie: You helped me, so I’ll help you. What’s the plan? End Scene Neptune is chained to a giant statue of Poseidon, his guards chained to greek columns. Elektra and Patelliday are chained with them. Triton wears the crown now, laughing manically. Triton: At long last. The throne is mine! Camie: Triton! Triton turns, seeing Camie, fiddling with her fingers. Triton: Ah, my darling Camie. Where did you swim off to? Neptune: Camie! Flee! Camie: I’m sorry I swam before. I was just nervous. I didn’t want to embrace the truth before. But now I’m ready. Ready to marry you. Triton: (Blushing) Really? I thought I would have to force you to do so. Uh, very well. Very well. Uh, get the priest! Triton swims in a circle to other mermen, all attention on him. Elektra rolls her eyes in disbelief, when she spots Grey Matter swimming along the rock floor, towards her. He swims up, and works at picking the lock to her chains. Grey Matter: Ugh. Deadlocked. Why do undersea merfolk have to have such advanced technology? And all I’ve got. (He struggles to lift a rock.) Elektra: (Whispering) Get Patelliday first. He can just bite through my chains afterwards. Grey Matter slaps his face. Grey Matter: Why didn't I think of that? Camie swims up to Triton’s level, a merman pulling out a book made of seaweed. Priest: In the eyes of our founder, Lord Poseidon, the marriage between merfolk is one of the highest honors that there is. As it keeps our lives and traditions intact, for generations to come. Grey Matter breaks Patelliday’s lock, as he gets free from the chains. Patelliday then crunches through Elektra’s chains, the sound catching everyone’s attention, everyone turning. Grey Matter lands on Elektra’s shoulders. Grey Matter: I don’t know what’s going on, but with permission from King Neptune, I’d like to beat these guys up. Neptune: Granted. Just protect my daughter. Grey Matter: Alright! Grey Matter shifts to Ripjaws, who water bends, creating a water ripple, splitting Triton off from the other mermen, leaving him alone with Ripjaws. The other mermen go after Patelliday, who swims and dodges their attacks with ease, punching through them. Camie grabs Elektra and drags her away. Camie: John said to get to the sub! Elektra: Yeah, I’ll be much better there. Triton thrusts his trident at Ripjaws, which releases electrical energy. Ripjaws swings his claws, a whirlpool trapping the electric energy. Ripjaws then tackles Triton, who then tails and throws Ripjaws. Ripjaws floats upside down, as Triton jabs at him with the trident. Ripjaws catches it, being electrocuted in the process. Ripjaws bites into the trident, destroying it. Triton, nervous, swims off, going over the water rift, swimming towards Neptune. Ripjaws spins in a circle, forming water currents that catch Triton, trapping him. Patelliday makes it to Neptune, biting through his chains, freeing him. Neptune swims upwards, towering over Triton. Neptune: Triton. For your crimes against the king of Atlantis, I sentence you to life in exile. Triton: This isn’t over! I can still kill you! Triton pulls out a trident knife, thrusting it at Neptune. A laser blast hits Triton, knocking him out, floating while unconscious. The submarine approaches, as the hatch opens, Camie coming out. Camie: Daddy! Camie swims over to Neptune, cuddling him. Neptune: My darling. Patelliday: Well, this is just fine and dandy. Ripjaws: Patelliday, can we get going already? I’m ready to get out of here. Patelliday: Right. Neptune, good to see you again. Neptune: And you. And Jonathan Smith. Your actions today have rectified all your past sins to Lord Poseidon. Ripjaws: Thanks. Still doesn’t mean I’ll be back anytime soon. Camie: Goodbye, John! Ripjaws and Patelliday get in the sub, the air lock emptying of water. Ripjaws reverts, as John and Patelliday join Elektra. John: Agh! That was awesome! Elektra: I thought you hated this. John: Oh, I’m never coming back. But Atlantis exists! It actually exists! Elektra: Ugh. Men. Patelliday: Ah. Youth. Able to argue about anything. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Magister Patelliday * Blarney T. Hokestar * Caime * King Neptune Villains * Triton * Mermen * Captain Kork * Slix Vigma * Vulkanus * Sixsix * Bubble Helmet * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk Aliens * Blaze Spear * Walkatrout (first re-appearance) * Grey Matter * Ripjaws (first re-appearance) Trivia * It's revealed that John has lost access to Rustic. * The auction house, Atlantis and the characters from it were inspired by One Piece. * Grey Matter references Doctor Who when he refers to the locks as "Deadlocked." * John is finally forgiven for his crimes against Poseidon, which occurred back in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10